Fiesta en la playa
by Itaisha
Summary: Weeno, mi primer fic en la historia....¿q pasaria si los chicos fueran a una fiesta en la playa con unos dsconocidos?¿ Y con Hermione y Ron?


Era verano y hacía un tiempo estupendo. Y en su casa, Hermione Granger estaba en su terraza tomando el sol, pensando en los últimos días de colegio en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde prácticamente vivía todo el año excepto los meses de julio y agosto que los pasaba en su casa y lejos de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. A mediados de agosto siempre solía irse con Harry a la casa de Ron a pasar unos días con él. Pero lo que nadie sabía ni quería que supieran es que estaba enamorada de Ron. El último año en Hogwarts, el quinto, se sentía extraña a su lado, hasta que comprendió que apreciaba a Ron más que a ninguna persona que conociera, pues siempre la estaba defendiendo y dando la cara por ella, aunque sabía que era sólo por ser su amigo, estaba segura de que él no sentía nada más que amistad por ella. A finales de julio a los padres de Hermione les llegó una carta que le dieron a Hermione. Ésta la leyó y sus padres le explicaron. Le dijeron que el hijo de unos amigos suyos iba a dar una fiesta y la había invitado, aunque ella sólo lo había visto una vez de pequeños,. La fiesta iba a durar varios días, y se iba a celebrar en la playa. A Hermione le entusiasmaba la idea si hubiera sido con otras personas más cercanas, pero sin Ron y sin Harry no quería. Sus padres adivinaron su expresión y añadieron que la chica se podía llevar hasta cuatro acompañantes. Y a Hermione se le iluminó la cara, estaba claro a quien se lo diría: a Harry, a Ron y a Ginny, la hermana de éste con la que se llevaba muy bien. El problema sería que ellos aceptaran, o que les dieran permiso, así que Hermione no confirmó su asistencia hasta que supiera si iban a ir sus amigos. Se fue a su cuarto y al primero que le escribió la carta fue a Ron, pero también dirigida a Ginny para que la leyeran juntos.  
  
Queridos Ron y Ginny: Quería invitaros a una fiesta muggle a la que me han invitado y a la que puedo llevar acompañantes, y enseguida he pensado en vosotros dos y en Harry al que se lo diré enseguida. La fiesta dura varios días y es en la playa. Sería estupendo que vinierais, pues seguro que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien juntos. Espero muy pronto vuestra contestación. Besos de  
Hermione  
  
La envió enseguida y escribió una similar a Harry. En La Madriguera, la casa de Ron, éste y Ginny leyeron la carta. A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón. Éste no deseaba otra cosa que ver a Hermione, que estar con ella, pues la adoraba, no podía estar un día sin pensar en ella, era su único pensamiento a todas horas, pero sabía que ella no se fijaría en un inútil como él con lo lista que era ella. Pero le entusiasmó la idea de una fiesta muggle, aunque sintiera un poco de miedo. Y Ginny también quería ir, le hacía ilusión conocer a gente muggle, y los dos fueron a hablar con su madre. Tras una discusión con ella y con su padre, ellos aceptaron con la condición de que no se llevaran ningún objeto mágico a la playa. Y Ron y Ginny aceptaron excitados.  
  
Harry también iba a ir, pues sus tíos aceptaban lo que fuera con tal de perder a su sobrino de vista. Y si Ron iba a ir, y Ginny también, Harry pensó que sería estupendo, pues, aunque él viviera en el mundo muggle, nunca había ido a ninguna fiesta de ese estilo.  
  
Cuando Hermione ya estaba segura de que sus tres amigos la acompañarían, empezó a dar gritos por toda la casa y fue a decírselo a sus padres. Éstos le dijeron que confirmarían su asistencia, y le dijeron a su hija que fuera preparando la maleta. Hermione subió corriendo y así lo hizo. La chica se metió en la maleta lo que era más imprescindible, los bikinis, y luego se cogió ropa fresca y algo un poco más tapado para la noche. Dentro de tres días, Harry, Ron y Ginny estarían en su casa para irse todos al lugar de reunión. Cuando llegó ese día, Hermione los recibió a todos con alegría. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio a Ron en la puerta de su casa, pero hizo que se le pasara al instante. El padre de Hermione sería el que los llevara con los demás, y todos subieron al coche. Ellos también habían cogido ropa de baño y algo más tapado para la noche. El viaje en coche fue muy corto, pues el lugar estaba cerca. Cuando bajaron del coche, vieron a un grupo de gente joven reunida alrededor de alguien, el padre de Hermione se fue y ellos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. En el centro había un chico al que Hermione reconoció enseguida. Era Tom, el chico que les había invitado a la fiesta, y en un momento en el que el chico dirigió la vista hacia Hermione, se detuvo en seco, y sin pensarlo un momento, se dirigió hacia ella, mientras los demás lo miraban. -¿Hermione Granger? - dijo el chico mirándola fijamente. Hermione se extrañó que la hubiera reconocido, pero asintió. -Sí Tom, la misma. -Vaya, y veo que tú también tienes buena memoria- y le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione que no le gustaba nada a Ron. -Y también has traído acompañantes.. Hermione los presentó a los demás, y las demás personas también se presentaron. En total eran unos veinte, y el "líder", que era Tom, les dijo que podían partir enseguida. Le condujo a un autobús que él mismo había alquilado, pues era bastante rico y creído, se dijo Ron, y todos subieron en él. Hermione se sentó con Ginny y detrás Harry con Ron, pero Tom estaba sentado cerca de Hermione y mantenía una animada conversación con ella. A Ron no le hacía mucha gracia eso, creía que le iba a quitar a "su" Hermione, y no estaba dispuesto. El viaje fue corto, y entre todos montaron las tiendas de campaña que Tom les proporcionó. Eran de cuatro o cinco, y los cuatro amigos de Hogwarts se fueron a la misma, pues podían ser compartidas por igual por chicos y chicas. Aunque estaban todos delante descargando las cosas en su tienda, Tom se le acercó a Hermione y le dijo que si quería dormir en su tienda que había sitio para los dos. Hermione se sorprendió ante su propuesta, pero se mantuvo firme: -Lo siento Tom, estoy con mis amigos y no voy a dejarles plantados... -Claro, te comprendo- pero la cara de Tom era de decepción, y dando la vuelta se fue a su tienda. -Caray Hermione, cómo tienes a ese chico, está loquito por ti. -Qué va, además sólo me había visto una vez antes de venir aquí. -¿Y entonces por qué te invitó?- le preguntó Ron extrañado. -Pues no lo sé, lo que importa es que hemos venido todos juntos y nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien- y Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron que éste le devolvió. Ron casi se derrite con su sonrisa, y Hermione lo mismo. Harry y Ginny se miraban, pues estaban seguros de que sus amigos acabarían juntos, por mucho que ellos lo negaran. Pronto llegó la noche, y todos montaron una hoguera, aunque Ginny y Ron se mantenían a veces un poco apartados en lo que se refería a costumbres muggles. Todos los chicos que estaban allí eran muy simpáticos, y se llevan muy bien con ellos. Después de cenar alrededor de la hoguera, se sentaron todos juntos, y Tom estaba al lado de Hermione hablando con ella. Ron le dirigía miradas furtivas a los dos, y Hermione se dio cuenta y se preguntaba el porqué haría eso. Cuando ya estaban todos cansados, decidieron irse a las tiendas, pues el primer día había sido agotador, y aún les quedaban seis. Pero un momento antes de que Hermione entrara en la tienda suya, Tom la llamó y le dijo a sus amigos que volvería pronto, aunque no sabía muy bien cuando, pues estaba un poco confundida. Tom la cogió del brazo y la llevó a una tienda que había apartada un poco de las demás. -¿Dónde me llevas, Tom?- le preguntó la chica extrañada. -Ahora lo verás- y Tom la llevó dentro de la tienda de campaña y cerró la cremallera. Estaba todo muy oscuro y Hermione esperaba que encendiera la luz, pero en vez de eso sintió la mano de Tom que la cogía de la cintura. Hermione se apartó asustada. -¿Qué haces? -Vamos Hermione, no te eches atrás ahora, nos lo podemos pasar bien aquí juntos... -Yo no quiero estar aquí contigo, déjame... pero el chico no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, y empezó a besar a Hermione, aunque la chica intentaba resistirse, sin ningún éxito, pues él era mucho más fuerte que ella. En la tienda de Hermione, Ginny comentó que Hermione tardaba mucho, y Ron se temía lo peor, pues había visto las miradas que Tom le había dirigido a Hermione esa misma noche, y no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo a ella si él podía evitarlo. Ron salió de la tienda sin decir nada, aunque Harry le preguntó dónde iba. No sabía dónde podía estar Hermione, pues todo estaba a oscuras. De repente oyó un pequeño chillido que provenía de una tienda un poco más apartada de las demás, y se dirigió hacia allí cautelosamente. Al segundo chillido reconoció perfectamente a Hermione, y echó a correr hacia la tienda. Subió con rapidez la cremallera que cerraba la tienda y la luz de la luna le permitió identificar a Tom de pie y sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Hermione mientras la besaba, mientras la chica forcejeaba. De repente se oyó como Tom chilló ya que Hermione le había mordido el labio, y éste le dio con el dorso de su mano a Hermione en la mejilla. Ron en ese instante se precipitó hacia Tom tirándole al suelo, y así éste soltó a Hermione. Tom no se movía del suelo, se veía que estaba asustado por Ron, que era más alto que él, y cuando Ron tenía el puño en el aire, notó que alguien le cogía con sus manos temblorosas por el brazo y lo estiraba hacia fuera. -Ron, por favor, para...- Hermione estaba a su lado de pie, y Ron le hizo caso a ella, pues no quería caer tan bajo como él. Así que salieron de la tienda, y Tom no intentó impedírselo. Una vez ya alejados de la tienda de Tom, Hermione empezó a llorar. -¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?- Ron no sabía que hacer para calmar a Hermione. -Qué miedo he pasado Ron, si no hubiera sido por ti... -Pero no ha pasado nada porque he ido yo, y no iba a permitir que te hiciera más daño. Aunque llegué un poco tarde...vamos Hermione, tranquilízate. Y Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello a Ron para seguir llorando. Ron le devolvió el abrazo y deseó que Hermione le diera muchos más, pero no en esas circunstancias. Hermione se sintió muy reconfortada por el abrazo de Ron, y no quería que acabara nunca, pero se separó de él para decirle que deberían volver con Ginny y Harry que estarían preocupados, y Ron asintió. Cuando Harry y Ginny vieron el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione, rápidamente le preguntaron qué le había pasado. Y Hermione se lo contó todo desde el principio. Entre todos calmaron a Hermione, y cuando ya estaban todos más tranquilos intentaron conciliar el sueño, aunque a Hermione le fue difícil. Hermione se tumbó al lado de Ron, pues no quería apartarse nunca de él, era como más segura se sentía. A la mañana siguiente, nadie comentó nada de lo pasado la anterior noche, y Tom parecía que no estaba por la labor de acercarse a Hermione y menos a Ron. Ese día se bañaron en la playa, y Ron se quedó de piedra al ver a Hermione. Pensó que estaba preciosa, además le encantaba su cuerpo, Harry le dio un codazo para que dejara de babear por la chica, y Ron se puso colorado. Harry y Ron se metieron en la playa, y Ginny y Hermione detrás de ellos hicieron lo mismo. El agua estaba estupenda. Hermione, en un momento en el que Ron estaba distraído, se echó encima de él hundiéndolo en el agua. Cuando el chico salió a la superficie, lo hacía con una sonrisa y se puso a perseguir a Hermione, que se reía de él. Cuando la pilló, Hermione le suplicaba que no le hiciera nada. -¿No?- le dijo Ron con picardía, y cogiendo a la chica en brazos, se hundió con ella. Así estuvieron toda la mañana, jugando en el agua, y se lo pasaron en grande. Por la tarde, después de comer, se tumbaron a tomar el sol.  
  
Al llegar la noche, encendieron otra hoguera y cenaron. Después de la cena, pusieron música y todos se pusieron a bailar. Ron no sabía qué hacer, si pedirle a Hermione que bailara con él o no. Pero no quería que nadie se le adelantara, así que se levantó y se dirigió a ella. -¿Quieres bailar conmigo Hermione? La chica se quedó mirándole, y al instante le sonrió y se levantó ayudada por Ron que le daba la mano. Estuvieron bailando juntos un buen rato, hasta que todos decidieron irse de nuevo a las tiendas para dormir. -Hermione, ¿puedes esperar un instante? -Claro, Ron. Y el chico se asomó a la tienda donde ya estaban Harry y Ginny y les dijo que a lo mejor no tenían que esperarles despiertos. -Ojalá que sea así- le deseó Ginny, que sabía que Ron estaba loquito por Hermione, y estaba segura de que ella también por él. -¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? Hermione no sabía las intenciones de Ron, pero como sabía que si eran de su amigo eran buenas, aceptó encantada. Cuando ya estuvieron más apartados de los demás, Ron se paró y miró a Hermione. -Mira Hermione...- pero se quedó parado, pues estaba muy nervioso. -Dime Ron- Hermione le invitaba a continuar hablando, y así lo hizo el chico. -Desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en una persona muy especial para mí, creo que me he enamorado. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Ron la había llevado hasta allí para pedirle consejo amoroso? Ella estaba segura de no ser la persona adecuada, pero le dijo que continuara. -Lo malo es que estoy casi seguro de que ella no siente lo mismo por mí- -¿Casi seguro?- preguntó Hermione. -Sí, porque hay veces que parece que ella sienta por mí algo más que amistad, lo que pasa es que jamás creí que ella se pudiera fijar en alguien como yo. -¿Por qué no?- preguntó extrañada Hermione, pues dudaba de que alguna chica fuera capaz de rechazar a un chico tan maravilloso como Ron. -Porque ella es estupenda, es buena en todo, pero a veces me gustaría saber lo que piensa... -¿Y a qué esperas para decirle a ella lo que sientes?- Hermione se arrepintió de haber invitado a Ron a hacer eso, pero todo era por el bien de su amigo, pues ella sólo quería lo mejor para él. -¿De veras? ¿Crees que debo decirle lo que siento a ella? -Claro que sí, y cuanto antes mejor...- Hermione le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que intentó que no pareciera forzada. -Tienes razón Hermione, voy a hacerlo- le dijo Ron convenido. -¿Y cuándo...? -Ahora mismo. Hermione: te quiero. Hermione se quedó de piedra. De modo que había estado sufriendo por un chico que sentía lo mismo hacia ella. No pudo evitar reírse. Pero Ron pensaba que se burlaba. -¿Pretendes decirme que todo este tiempo he estado sufriendo por ti pensando que no sentías lo mismo hacia mí y ahora vas y me dices que también me quieres? La expresión de Ron cambió debido a la felicidad que sentía. Todas sus dudas se habían extinguido, Hermione también le quería, no estaba equivocado. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en esos momentos fue besar a Hermione, y ella le correspondió con pasión. -Te amo, Ron. -Y yo Hermione. Los dos habían hecho su sueño realidad, y en esos momentos sólo querían que se detuviera el tiempo. Esa noche, ellos dos durmieron solos en una tienda de campaña que había quedado vacía... 


End file.
